The Thunder of Your Heart
by the-last-one-sleeping
Summary: One-shot. Natsu and Lucy are room mates but they haven't had much contact, that is until one night when Natsu finds Lucy crying. Nalu. Natsu X Lucy.


**Now this might seem like a different direction from my other story but I do enjoy a lot of ships. Nalu included and I just happened to stumble upon the prompt that really seemed like it fit the ship. If you have a request for a ship and/or a prompt. Pm me and I will be happy to make it happen.**

 **Prompt: Person A and Person B have been room mates for a while now but you havn't had much contact until one night Person A comes into Person B's room trembling due to the thunderstorm outside. Person A has a fear of loud noises and can't help but shake. Person B then lulls them to sleep by stroking their hair and mumbling things in their ear.**

* * *

o **O** o **The Thunder of Your Heart** o **O** o

A loud crash could be heard through the small apartment, making the walls shake with intensity. You could even feel the rumble of thunder in your chest. I hid further under the blankets as another blast of thunder growled through the dark night. It had been storming all day but it hadn't began to thunder until now, and that made me literally want to die.

Something that you should know about me is that I _hate_ loud noises. My old psychiatrist used to say that it was derived from my childhood. I thought that I had over come this fear but the place where I lived before I moved into this apartment had never had any thunder storms. They were very rare, actually I don't think that I had ever heard a thunderstorm in years. Speaking of where I lived, I was currently renting an apartment with a room mate. We had found each other over Craigslist and had found that we both needed a room mate and that we were both attending the same University.

But after we decided to move in together we didn't talk much. It seemed as though we were circling around the other, we always seemed to just miss each other on our alternating schedules that we had. The only time that we were ever in the apartment at the same time was late at night, but because it was so late when he got in that he went straight to bed and by that time I had already been in bed for a while. Sometimes, I would see him walking at the University and would give him a wave which he would return but besides that our conversations were non-existent.

I laid under the stuffy blanket to where I could feel my breath bouncing back off the blanket and back into my face. But I didn't want to remove the blanket for I thought that if I was under the blanket then I would be safe from the storm outside, which was a childish thing to believe but what can you do? 'How the hell is Natsu sleeping right now?' I couldn't help but wonder as she house shook once more, casing my window to vibrate.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I wanted to stop them in their tracks but they continued to glide down my cheeks and onto the pink sheets of my bed. I just wanted this night to be over. I just wanted to be able to close my eyes and open them and it be bright and sunny outside like it was yesterday. A whimper escaped my lips as my crying became worse. Oh, how much I wanted this to stop.

What could I do to make this stop? I wondered, because it seemed as though the answer wished to taunt me, staying just out of my mind's reach. I obviously couldn't just snap my fingers and the storm stop, but you would not believe how much I wish I could do that. My hands trembled as my crying continued and my heart raced faster, almost beating out of my chest. There wasn't anything I could do to make this situation better, was there?

As more tears began to drift down my face at the fact that there was no solution, I sat up. The room was dark but thankfully my eyes were adjusted and I could see what laid ahead of me. On wobbly legs I stood and approached the door as my feet shuffled against the carpet flooring. Maybe some water would help me calm down, I thought to myself as I walked out into the hallway.

When I passed Natsu's room, I stopped for a second. Was he still awake? Had the thunderstorm awoken him from sleep as well? I thought about opening the door and peaking in but I repressed the thought and continued down the hallway, gliding my socked feet across the floor.

I reached the sink and laid my hands along it's edges, leaning over as I heard a 'tink tink' of tears falling onto the stainless steel. With unsteady hands I turned on the faucet, then cupped my hands to make a make shift cup. I drank a few gulps of water feeling the cool sensation run down my throat.

That was when I paused.

I felt a small feeling of hope well up inside me as I sat there, not daring to move. I hadn't realized it before but it hadn't thundered in a while. Maybe the storm was over and I could actually go back to sleep and hopefully not be a total disaster in the morning, but the universe didn't seem to want to give me a win because just as I thought it was over the loudest bang of all boomed through my chest.

I let myself fall to the floor as the tears that had stopped before returned. They came in greater quantity this time. I felt my breath hitch in the back of my throat like a hiccup as a sob left my lips. I buried my head in my hands and just let myself cry, there was no use in trying to stop it anymore.

I wasn't sure for how long I cried, but I know that seven rolls of thunder had passed each one seemingly worse than the one before it. I heard a door creak open as someone walked across the hardwood floors that lined the hallway floor. Oh, no. Did I wake Natsu up?

I peaked through my hands and looked to where the noise had come from. At the beginning of the hallway, barley able to keep his eyes open with messy hair was Natsu. He was wearing plaid pajama pants that rode low on his waist and he seemed to not have a shirt on.

When his eyes landed on me they widened a little. He rushed towards me seeming a lot more awake than he was a second ago. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice sounded worried as he crouched down to my level. He had placed both of his hands on my shoulders and was looking into my eyes. His hands felt...warm. They seemed to bring comfort, but I still couldn't stop crying to be able to form words.

"Did something happen?" He asked in a low tone but I shook my head. Nothing had really happened unless you count the storm. I felt so embarrassed that I had woken him up and that he had found me in such a state.

One of his hands moved from my shoulder to my cheek as he lowered his head so I would meet his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, don't cry. It's okay." He spoke and his voice was so soft, I had no idea it could do something like that.

Just as I was beginning to calm down and catch my breath, a loud crash of thunder clapped through the air. I shrunk back from Natsu and felt a small sob echo past my lips. Natsu seemed to catch onto my reaction as he wrapped his arms around me and brought me into his chest.

"I guess you don't like thunderstorms, huh?" He whispered in my ear and I nodded my head up and down into his shoulder. One of his thumbs was making small soothing circles on my back and I found that I could calm myself down enough to speak, but when I did my voice still trembled.

"I don't like loud noises..." I told him in a voice barley above a whisper. I was surprised that he was able to hear what I was saying with my face buried in the crook of his neck. He felt so warm, I felt heat radiate through me.

"Are you okay, now?" He asked as he broke the hug, but his hands still lingered on my shoulders. I tried to shake my head 'yes' but another roar of thunder crashed down and I let out a small gasp.

"Follow me." Was all that he said before taking my hand and standing up. I followed what he said as we began walking back to the hallway where we continued down until we came to his room. He pushed the door open with a creak and we stepped in. What was he planning?

"I used to be scared of thunder storms when I was little and I always felt better when I had someone to sleep with. It made me feel safe." He spoke with a caring tone as he let go of my hand and sat down on his bed. "If you wish, you can sleep with me in my bed."

Sleep? With Natsu? The words rung through my head as I watched him reach for a black T-shirt that was laid at the foot of the bed. He slid it on over his topless body and looked back to me waiting for an answer.

"Are you sure that's okay?" I asked, I didn't want to force him to do something that he didn't want to do. I would completely understand if it made him feel uncomfortable. He just shook his head and let out a yawn.

"Yeah, of course it is." He said as he yanked the blankets back and moved to the side of the bed closest to the wall. I slowly slid into the bed beside him as he brought the blanket to cover the both of us up. He was right, I did feel a little safer knowing that someone was in the room with me, but when that familiar sound of thunder came I was almost to tears once more.

"Don't cry. Here." He said and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into his chest. "Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise. I'll be here the whole time." His words brought comfort and I felt myself ease up against his chest.

As he began to rub my back again he whispered soft words into my ear. "It's okay, everything is going to be alright." He would tell me and I found that I truly believed him. That was when I heard another sound, a sound that reminded me of the thunder outside but it was softer.

I listened carefully, Natsu's words hummed through his chest as I heard that small thunder again.

 _Ba-Boom_

 _Ba-Boom_

 _Ba-Boom_

It was the sound of his heart.

It had reminded me of thunder when I first heard it but now it was a soothing rhythm, and as my breathes slowed down and evened out I felt as if the thunder outside couldn't do me anymore damage. I felt like nothing at all could hurt me. As if, Natsu could protect me from anything and everything.

The next time that a roll of thunder roared over head, I didn't flinch. I didn't cry. I didn't even let out a squeak because I was listening to a different thunder. I was listening the the thunder of Natsu's heart and that was all that I needed to fall asleep.


End file.
